Thinking of you
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: En tiempos de guerra pierdes más de lo que ganas, y Annie Leonhardt lo aprendió de la manera más dura. Y aunque todo acabó y una parte de la paz que perdió regresó, jamás será lo mismo. Porque él no es "él".
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Los debidos derechos a la llama malvada… Digo, a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _Alemania, 1945._

La absurda guerra en la que no había querido participar ya había terminado, pero no sin antes llevarse todo lo que Annie Leonhardt amaba.

Su padre había muerto luego de que ella consiguiera entrar a la Fuerza Aérea de la Unión Soviética inspirada –y presionada- por él, y a ella solo llegó una de las medallas de condecoración de él y una carta notificándole su deceso. El cuerpo de su padre quedó en las trincheras, o quizás fue explotado, masacrado... nunca lo sabría. Aquella carta no decía nada más.

Ahora estaba ahí, en el país enemigo, siendo participe de la rendición de estos, vestida como si en verdad los hombres que eran los superiores de su ejercito la consideraran parte importante de este, y no una pieza a desechar una vez que todo acabara. Simplemente estaba ahí parada como un adorno, como muestra de un progreso que en Rusia todavía no se daba.

Lo bueno de ese asunto era que le permitirían quedarse como parte del control ejercido por la Unión Soviética sobre Alemania, para evitar que sus soldados se alzaran en armas de nuevo y causaran un desastre mayor… y esa era la única cosa que no permitiría.

Bertholdt Hoover no había muerto por nada. Su sacrificio por la paz y la traición a su país que pesó en su corazón no iban a ser tirados a la basura mientras Annie respirara.

~ • ~

* * *

 **Nota:** _¡Holaaa! Vuelvo otra vez, ahora con una ¿serie de drabbles? dedicado a una de mis OTP's y de paso debutando en el fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero no se había dado la oportunidad hasta ahora. Iniciar con el BeruAnie es genial para mi, incluso aunque esto es un AU, ya vendrán más adelante los one-shots ambientados en su mundo._

 _La actualización vendrá en unos días, espero que no se alargue... entonces, hasta entonces [?]._


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Los debidos derechos a la llama malvada… Digo, a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _Alemania, 1946._

Hasta el momento, todo había ido bien. Unos cuantos disturbios habían tenido lugar, por supuesto, pero por lo demás los descontroles de la guerra comenzaban a terminar de a poco.

Annie seguía en Alemania, más metida de lo que creyó en el asunto de reestablecer la paz entre ese país y su nación. Sus superiores la consideraron capaz de _arreglar_ asuntos diplomáticos entre ambos países y sus ejércitos, la ascendieron a _Mayor_ y era por ello que se veía mucho con altos mandos políticos y militares de ese país.

A quien veía más era al _Teniente Coronel_ Eren Jaeger, un joven oficial que junto a otros más, era un precursor en busca de la creación de un nuevo ejército para la nación alemana luego de los desastres causados por el ejército nazi. Era a él al que se unía porque le guiaba a altos mandos del gobierno con los que concertaba acuerdos que luego su superior tomara la palabra y la acción.

Y esa convivencia estaba convirtiéndose en algo más gradualmente, desde que Eren le invitaba a comer o cenar, y ella aceptaba. Aceptaba porque se sentía con gusto de hacerlo, aunque al llegar a casa las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos sin remedio mientras miraba esa fotografía en su buró, sintiendo culpa.

El pacifico rostro de Bert le sonreía desde ahí, y Annie no podía sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

" _Porque cuando estoy con él… estoy pensando en ti."_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Sé que demoré un poco trayendo esto... pero el mes pasado se me fue como nada, igual que este, y al trabajar de noche me la paso dormida durante el día, so... Pero he vuelto, con un poco de avance y algo más sad[?]._

 _¡Y gracias por los reviews! A MissPat y a MakiMinnion -cuyos fics genderbend amo-, espero que conforme avance, esto les siga gustando._

 **H' U.**


End file.
